Advance Studies in Pheromones
by Superunknown93
Summary: Annie gets a bottle of special pheromones that make people tell her the truth.


Annie was finishing up her morning toast getting ready to leave to school. She just wanted a sip of orange juice before so she went to the fridge and found the carton of orange juice. She pulled out a glass and opened the carton, and nothing came out. Annie then realized that the carton was empty but her roommates put it back.

"Troy, Abed!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" said Troy as he walked out of his room.

"What's going on?" Abed emerged from his blanket fort.

"Did you guys finish the orange juice and then put the empty carton back in the fridge?!"

Troy and Abed looked at each other nervously then Troy spoke. "Naw that wasn't us…"

"Oh, really?" Annie was becoming frustrated now.

"Yes, it was not us Annie it must have emptied on its own." Said Abed as he slowly started walking back to the fort.

"You know it's bad to lie to friend, why cant you guys just tell the truth?"

"It wasn't us!" said both Troy and Abed as they went back to each others room. Annie wasn't so much annoyed with her roommates putting an empty carton back, but that they lied about it. Annie hated dishonesty, and she hated that her friends sometimes lied to her.

"Ugh I wish people would just spit the truth out to me." She mumbled as she threw away the empty carton to the garbage. Annie got her stuff and proceeded to drive to school. She was almost there, but then there was a traffic jam. She put her car in park and turned it off to save gas. Ahead of her she could see a homeless man going car to car trying to talk to the drivers but the told him to go away. He made his way to Annie and knocked on her window.

"Hey there ma'am got a few seconds?" asked the homeless man.

"Um, sure." Annie was nervous about this guy but just in case she had her mace in arms reach.

"I'm selling this special pheromone spray I got from the government, I need to get rid of them before they catch on to me, would you please buy one?"

Annie wasn't sure to make of this, she instinctively thought he was a crazy drug dealer trying to make a quick buck, but then she looked at the tiny bottles in his hand and they looked quite nice to her. A purple liquid inside and it sparkled too.

"Umm, I'm not sure I want one right now…"

"Ma'am please I need to get rid of these! They do special things unfortunately I lost the labels so I don't know which does what, but I know one of these make men fall in love with whoever is wearing it!"

This caught Annie's attention as she immediately thought of Jeff. _What's the worst that could happen? I could get purple windex? _She felt she had nothing to lose.

"Alright how much?"

"$5 ma'am"

"Ok here" she handed the man a $5 bill.

"Here I think this one is the love pheromone one." He handed her small bottle as he took the $5

"Wait you think?!" Annie was a little worried now.

"Thanks ma'am have a good day!" The homeless man ran off and left Annie feeling really dumb.

"Ugh there goes my lunch money." Said Annie as she turned on her car and drove forward as the car jam had ended.

Annie parked her car and was walking to the library when she looked at the small purple bottle in her hand. "Eh why not?" said Annie as she dabbed her finger in the bottle and rubbed it on her yellow cardigan. It smelled nice to Annie's surprise, and it also didn't stain her cardigan. Annie looked at her watch to see the time but then noticed it was broken and stuck on 3 AM. "Ugh great" she groaned. She spotted Leonard on the bench, and approached him.

"Leonard what time is it?"

The old man looked at Annie then felt the strongest urge to tell her what he was exactly thinking. "I don't know actually, I think it's the dementia acting up again I don't even know what day it is actually."

Annie looked at Leonard with a puzzled face. "Okaaay…" she said as she walked off. Well that was odd but then again it was Leonard. Annie made it the study room and was surprised that Pierce was there before her.

"Pierce what are you doing here so early?"

Just like with Leonard Pierce had a strong urge to tell Annie the truth.

"Well Annie, I'm scared you guys will exclude me again so I get here early to make sure you guys wont forget about me." Pierce said without hesitation.

"What? Pierce you don't have to do that, we wouldn't cut you out of the group." Annie was surprised by Pierce's statement.

"Well you guys have done it before so I'm just making sure you don't do it again." Again Pierce said this like it was nothing.

"Alright then…" Annie said slowly wanting to move away from the topic. As she began to pull out her binder and pens , the rest of the group made their way to the room. Troy and Abed were talking about last night's Inspector Spacetime, while Britta and Shirley talked about the new reality shows on TV.

"C'mon Shirley you don't actually believe that the couple at the end of The Bachelor really love each other do you?" Britta said as she took out her history book.

"Of course it's true love girl, not that you would know anything about that." Shirley gave her a judgy face. Britta rolled her eyes at this.

"Shirley true love is a fantasy, its been beaten into our minds since childhood by those Disney movies that the government had…" Britta was cut off by the group groaning at her.

"You don't believe in true love Britta?" asked Annie a little shocked.

Britta wanted to say no, but something gave her the biggest urge to just say her honest thought.

"Actually I did, but then Troy and I broke up so now I don't think true love is real." Once Britta had realized what she had said she covered her mouth with her hand as she looked around the table with wide eyes.

"You… you and Troy broke up?" said Annie in disbelief.

Britta wanted to stay quiet but instead she opened her mouth and said, "Yeah we did about a few weeks ago, I told Troy it wasn't working out to well, and he agreed so we broke up. I cried for 3 nights and ate a whole gallon of ice cream by myself." Again Britta looked around with wide eyes, she herself couldn't believe she told everyone this.

"Oh pumpkin I'm sorry." Shirley looked at Britta with sad eyes. Troy looked down at the table to nervous to look at anyone. Abed was looking back and forth between Troy and Britta. Pierce put a hand on Troy's shoulder, and said "Want me to get you an escort?" Troy just looked at him and then back at the table.

"I got to be honest I did not see this coming at all." Abed was genuinely shocked by this news. After a few awkward minutes Annie spoke up.

"Alright then let's study shall we? Where's Jeff?" Annie said looking over at the empty chair to her right. Annie looked over to Troy and Troy had this feeling come over him, like he should tell Annie exactly what he was thinking.

"He's probably late because he and Britta were probably having sex last night." Troy's eyes went wide as he looked at Britta who was staring at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" Britta said along with everyone else.

"Troy why would you think Jeff and Britta were together last night?!" asked Annie with a little bit too loud of a voice.

"Because every time Britta has a problem she goes to Jeff rather than her own boyfriend, so I'm assuming that she went to him after we broke up, and you know what they do when they're alone together." Troy couldn't understand why he was saying these things.

"Troy, Jeff and I are not sleeping together! And if you think of me that way maybe it was right we broke up!" Britta yelled as she gathered her things and left the room. Troy followed her hoping to apologize. The room was left tense and awkward. Annie then had a crazy thought, _Everyone is being so honest today, but why? And why is it only when I ask them a question? _

"Okay then let's let them handle it and let's study ok?" said Shirley in her sweet voice. Everyone opened their books and began to study for a few minutes then Jeff strolled in the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys there was a lot of traffic." Jeff settled in his seat and took out his book. Annie looked at him with a puzzled look, _But the traffic was clear when I was out on the road _she thought. Jeff looked over at her and smiled, Annie returned the smile and looked back at her book.

"Shirley did you finish your chunk of questions you had to do?" asked Annie as she began taking notes. "Oh, no I didn't Annie. Me and Andre were watching 'Love and Basketball' and we both got all hot and heavy with each other so I didn't have time to do it."

Everyone looked at Shirley with their jaws to the floor.

"Oh, dear why did I say that?!" Shirley said as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Well Shirley don't be shy continue that story please?" Pierce said with a large grin on his face. "What happened next?"

Shirley looked at Pierce with a death glare, and Pierce took the hint and looked back to his book.

"I'm sorry Annie I didn't finish the questions." Shirley said in a small voice.

"It's fine Shirley don't worry." Annie was still processing Shirley's confession when it hit her. _Everyone is telling me the truth! It has to be the that bottle that crazy homeless man gave me, what else could it be? _Annie had an idea.

"Pierce, when was your last date with a woman?"

"Oh Jesus, it must have been 4 years ago, at the STD fair you hosted remember?"

Annie was positive now that the bottle of purple liquid did something to make telling the truth to her irresistible. But now to really test it…

"Abed?"

"Yeah Annie?"

"How do you think our school year is going so far?"

"Not as good as I want, I don't want anyone to graduate or ever leave Greendale. And this year hasn't been as epic as past, we don't do anything cool anymore and I'm getting bored of watching this unfold." Abed craned his neck and then said "I don't know why I said that…"

Jeff and the rest of the group looked at Abed like they couldn't believe it either.

"Abed we talked about this, we have to leave Greendale eventually… damn I forgot the speech." Jeff was trying to remember it when Abed spoke again

"I know Jeff I remember sorry I said that."

Annie had a big grin on her face, she now had proof that this pheromone bottle really worked. It even worked on Abed! She then got up and grabbed Jeff from the arm

"Jeff can I speak to you please?"

"Sure"

Once they were outside the study room and around the corner Annie looked up at Jeff excitedly.

"Jeff I have a super power!"

"What? Look I know you can read faster than me you don't have to rub it in…"

"No Jeff not that…" Annie leaned in closer to whisper to him. "People can't resist telling me the truth."

"Umm, come again?" Jeff was perplexed

"Ok so on the way to school this homeless guy sold me a little bottle of pheromones he claims he stole from the government and that they each have a certain unique ability. I got this one and ever since I dabbed a little on me every question I ask someone they tell me the truth!"

"Annie is Abed filming another movie? Where's he at?" Jeff looked around the corner to look for cameras.

"No Jeff I'm serious look here's the bottle!" She pulled it out of her cardigan and showed him the purple bottle.

"Ok its just a bottle Annie you got grifted, it happens to everyone."

"Jeff!... ok look watch this…" Annie looked around and spotted Neil. "Neil what do you think of Jeff?"

"Oh c'mon Annie obviously me and Neil are cool we…" Jeff was cut off by Neil

"I still don't like him that much for making the nickname Fat Neil, and he hasn't even played D&D with me ever since that day."

Jeff looked at Neil in surprise, he thought he and Neil were cool now but apparently not. Neil realized what he had said and walked away fast.

"See! I told you!" Annie was bouncing up and down now happily.

"Annie that's just one person."

"Ok how about this…" Annie then took hold of Magnitude

"Magnitude what do you think of your catch phrase?"

Magnitude thought of this for a bit then struggled to keep his mouth shut but he was over taken with the urge to spit the truth.

"I hate doing it now, I loved it in the beginning but now it's all I'm known for! I feel like Gary Coleman now just saying the same line over and over again. I was on a Harry Potter movie you know!" Magnitude cried as we ran away. Annie looked at Jeff with her chin up in triumph as she had just proven Jeff wrong. Jeff looked at her in disbelief.

"I… can't believe it… it really works." Jeff said quietly still bug eyed.

"Can you imagine what I could do with this? I could know what everyone is thinking and they can't hide it from me!" Annie was so excited with this new power she had. Then she looked at Jeff and had the prefect question for him.

"How do you really feel about me Jeff?" Annie was so excited to hear this answer. She would finally get a straight answer from Jeff Winger about her. Jeff looked at her, tensed his jaw and then…

"I can't believe you just asked me that."

Annie was dumbstruck by what he said. Why wasn't he telling the truth?

"Everyone else would've told me the truth but not you. Why is that?"

Again Jeff looked a little angry and said, "I guess I'm just not like everyone else then." And with that Jeff walked away. Annie followed him at his side

"Jeff I'm sorry I asked you that question but why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Annie, I would've never pegged you for someone to abuse power."

Ok that stung a little but Annie was determined to find out the truth about why Jeff was immune to her.

"Jeff I'm sorry it's just… when would I ever have the chance to know how you really feel about me? You send so many mixed signals you could scramble a radar!"

"Annie now is not the time to talk about this, we need to get rid of that bottle."

"But why? We could know the truth to everything!"

Jeff's interest was peaked by this.

"But Annie don't you think it's a little wrong?"

"I know its weird but how about this, one hour with this and then we get rid of it?"

Jeff thought this over and wondered what people were really thinking about him and how badly he wanted to know.

"Fine, one hour but then we get rid of this stuff, ok?"

"Ok" Annie said happily, and with that they walked the halls of Greendale asking questions to all their classmates. They found out Vicki was really 36 and Neil was 19. They also found out The Dean had a peephole in Jeff's apartment, and that Starburns was alive and well in Panama. With 5 minutes left in their hour they decided to fix what had happened between Britta and Troy. They were gathered at the study table and Annie spoke

"I think it's time to fix this don't you guys agree?"

Everyone agreed and nodded

"Troy do you want to stay broken up with Britta?" asked Annie

"No I really don't I miss her and I really love her I wish she would take me back."

Everyone Awww'd at Troy's confession and Britta smiled widely at him.

"Britta do you want to get back with Troy?"

"Yes I do I miss him a lot, and love him too. I also really miss this thing he did where he would be on his knees and…" Britta was immediately cut off by the whole group.

"Well there you are you guys, you both love each other and want to get back together!" Annie beamed as she watched Troy get up to hug Britta. Everyone clapped and cheered as they kissed and Annie looked over to Jeff and gave him a big smile.

"It looks like this timeline is just about almost fully good." Said Abed as he watched Troy and Britta hold each other.

"Almost? What would make it better Abed?" Annie asked

"Well Pierce should find a love interest and move her into his mansion to live the rest of his life with someone he loves. Shirley should branch her sandwich shop out to become a millionaire and you and Jeff should get married and have babies."

Everyone looked at Abed in shock at his confession, Troy and Britta looked down at their friend with their brows furrowed. Annie and Jeff would not look at each other and finally Pierce broke the silence

"So what do you say Shirley let's make this timeline 100% good?" Pierce wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh as if…" Shirley said as she packed her things up and left, followed by Abed, Troy and Britta.

"Did I misread that?" Pierce said as he got up and gathered his things.

"Damn Ay-bed" he muttered as he exited the room. Leaving Jeff and Annie alone.

"So…"

"So…" Annie mimicked Jeff.

"That was quite an hour huh? Can you believe Quendra helped Starburns flee the country?"

"I know right?! Or that the Dean was married?"

"That one's still hard to process, married to a woman I might add!" Jeff said as he gathered up his things.

"So I guess we gotta get rid of this stuff then right?" Annie said as she slung her backpack on.

"Yeah… a little truth here and there is nice but all the time, it just might be too much." They both walked out of the room and down the library steps to the garbage can. Annie pulled out the bottle

"Well it was nice having you for a bit, I guess this is goodbye."

"Annie it's just a bottle with purple liquid in it."

Annie tossed the bottle in the trash and looked up at Jeff

"I still don't know why it didn't work on you."

"Maybe it's because my mind is too strong for your Jedi tricks." Jeff laughed as Annie slapped his arm.

"Whatever lets go."

They began walking to the parking lot when they heard a loud crash behind them. The Dean had bumped into the trash can and stumbled to the floor, he got up quickly as he ran over to Jeff and Annie.

"Jeffery, I forgot to tell you I need you to keep that thing about me being married a secret please?" The Dean pleaded as he touched Jeff's chest.

"Sure just remove that peephole from our shared wall." Jeff pulled the Dean's hand off him

"Of course yes I will." The Dean looked at his shirt and smelled it.

"Ugh I smell like garbage now" he sniffed again "And lavender mmmmm"

The Dean looked over at Annie

"Oh Annie you too, tight seal on that marriage thing ok?"

"Of course Dean."

The Dean looked at them as they shared a small smile and then he asked Jeff a question

"Jeffery why are you two always together?"

"Oh because I totally love her."

** *ANNIE GASP***


End file.
